One Last Time?
by queendurin
Summary: Santana's preparing to marry Brittany, nerves and what if's aside, she's ready and happy. That is until the arrival of a ghost from the past. Santana's in for the ride of her life. Can she keep everyone happy and follow her heart?
1. Prologue : Old Habits

Santana paced back and forth. She glanced at herself in the mirror, scowling at herself as she realised how ridiculous she was being. She was about to marry the love of her life, her best friend and she was getting cold feet. Santana sighed. It wasn't even like she had good reason. They'd agreed almost four years ago that what had happened would never happen again.

 _So why couldn't she stop thinking about him as she prepared to marry Brittany?_

She sat on the stool she would soon be standing on soon, getting into her wedding dress, head in her hands. She shook her head.

"Woman up, Santana." She breathed out heavily, standing up and checking her hair again before glancing at the clock. She still had over an hour before the ceremony was supposed to start. She glanced at the window, closing her eyes tightly as guilty swamped her at the mere thought of leaving Brittany with no explanation.

She heard the door open and sighed. "Can I be alone, please?"

"And let you pass up the opportunity to insult me? Of course not."

Santana blanched, turning slowly. "Sebastian?"

He shrugged. "Guilty."

She glanced at the door, ensuring it was shut before she threw herself into arms, ignoring his startled gasp and her state of undress, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen it all before. She breathed in deeply, smiling as the scent of his cologne and shampoo wafted up her nose. "God, I've missed you so much."

Sebastian pulled away, pushing her off him gently. "Santana don't. You're about to get married."

"Since when did you have morals?"

" _Santana_."

"I'm serious, this would never have bothered you before. In fact, it _didn't_. Don't be such a hypocrite."

"You weren't getting _married_ , Santana."

She drew back, dropping dramatically in the chair. "I don't know if I am, Seb."

"Santana, you're not making any sense."

She sighed. "I don't know if I can marry her. I love her. I do, I just don't think I can do this. Sebastian…"

His eyes widened, understanding her unspoken plea. "Santana, we swore that was in the past. I haven't seen you in _years_. It's your wedding day. We turned our backs on that, we promised. You don't want to do something you'll regret just because you have pre wedding jitters. Don't ask me to get involved."

She stood up, circling him. "This nice guy act doesn't suit you, Zuko. Where did _my_ Sebastian go?"

"I wasn't aware I was ever _your_ Sebastian."

She grinned as Sebastian backs away. "Of course you were. I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl who ever got to see you _that_ way." She ran her hand up his thigh, smiling as she spotted the indecision on his face. His resolve wasn't going to be strong enough to stop him succumbing to her request. It never had been. "It's our last chance, Smythe. Come on, you know you'll regret it if you don't, _Jedward_."

" _Jedward_? That's low even for you."

She shrugged. "Have you seen your hair?"

He rolled his eyes before stepping away from her, heading towards the door. Santana beat him to it, standing with her back braced against the door, glaring him down as he walked towards her. "Don't go. I _need_ this. Judging by the state of your pants," she glanced at his pants, much tighter than they had been when he'd first arrived. "I'd say you want this as much as I do."

She reached behind her with one hand, locking the door, never breaking eye contact. "I'm not going to beg, Sebastian."

"Are you sure you can do this to bubble-brain?"

"Don't call her that," She snapped, biting down the guilt that had begun to pool in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Brittany waiting for her. "What Brittany doesn't know can't hurt her."

He frowned, staring deeply into Santana's eyes as if searching for something.

As his lips crashed into hers, Santana grinned. She'd won.

He pulled her away from the door, his lips never leaving hers only to push her up against the wall instead. "Sure you want this?"

She nodded, pulling him back in for another kiss. He gripped the back of her knees, lifting her and grinning into her mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You're not wearing any - Oh, God. We shouldn't."

Santana rolled her eyes. "We've gotten this far, Sebastian. It's not like I'm in love with you or you're in love with me. We both just need to get it out of our systems. One last time."

He nodded, moving in for another kiss. "Are you sure we've got time?"

"If memory serves me, we've got plenty," she winked. It took him a moment before he realised what she was implying and the retaliation was a swift bite to her bottom lip. "Get a move on, Smythe. We haven't got all day." She squeezed his hips with her inner thighs, grinning as he pressed her harder against the wall.

 **xXxXx**

After, Santana was checking her hair and makeup in the mirror. The makeup was fine, her lipstick was slightly smudged but that was an easy fix. She frowned as she looked at her hair. What had been perfectly styled was now a mess of tangles - she'd forgotten Sebastian's penchant for her hair being down.

"What am I going to do with this?"

Sebastian shrugged, reclining casually on the sofa. "Beats me, but it's not my problem."

Santana groaned. Where had that Sebastian been when she'd been throwing herself at him. It would have saved a lot of time.

"Come on, Seb. I'm getting married in an hour! I can't leave it like this!"

He rolled his eyes, but stood up, walking over to inspect the damage. "Looks like you've got a problem."

"No shit -"

He raised his index finger. "Ah, ah, ah. I have a solution to your problem. For a price."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian, we literally just had sex, what could you possibly want?"

"You're not that good, Snixx," he ran his lips along her jawline.

"Whatever, I call BS. You don't have anything. I'll just ask Tina or Rachel to give me a hand." Santana clenched her fist, trying to keep her breathing even.

"And how are you going to explain away this mess?"

Santana shrugged. "I didn't sleep well last night, wedding jitters, so I must have dozed off."

Sebastian hummed, a tune Santana recognised instantly. She refused to rise to the bait. "What about this?" He poked at her neck.

She winced, having not realised it was tender. Shit. She looked in the mirror. "When did you?"

Sebastian grinned. "You were a little distracted. I'm an excellent multi-tasker."

She frowned. "You're an _ass,_ Smythe. What happened to you turning over a new leaf?"

"I figured this would be more fun. Besides, who am I to turn down a girl throwing herself at me?"

Santana ran a hand through her tangled hair. "You tricked me!"

She would never admit it to him, but there was no denying she was quite impressed. He was almost as devious as she was. In another life they would have been the perfect match.

"What do you want, Smythe?"

He grinned. "Fancy a road trip, Lopez?"

 **xXxXx**

 **A/N** Okay, so I know I promised you all a story based on 'You've Got Mail' but I've totally lost inspiration for that one at the moment. This was just supposed to be a little one shot, but I was finishing parts off tonight when I realised I wanted to extend it. It's going to be quite different to We Can't Change but hopefully you'll all enjoy it just the same. Hopefully it'll be fine, if a little OOC. I'm sorry this is so short but it was just to give you an idea of how they end up where they will be in actual chapter one.

 **DISCLAIMER:** NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE WRITING.


	2. One : Just Temporarily

Santana groaned as she slowly took in her surroundings. When Sebastian had dragged her on this road trip she'd imagine motels and a little glamour. Not waking up in the middle of nowhere, feeling cramped in Sebastian's flashy convertible.

She stretched, rolling her eyes impatiently as her knuckles dragged against the flimsy roof of the car she'd been calling home for almost three weeks. Her eyes fell on Sebastian's sleeping form, snoring contently in what Santana could not believe was a comfortable position. She sighed, popping the glove box open and grabbing the little pile of sticky notes – a relic from his high school revision, or so Sebastian claimed – leaving a quick note to explain she'd gone to buy some breakfast for them. She smiled smugly as she stuck it firmly to his forehead, it had turned into a bit of a competition between them, stick the note to the other person without them waking up, and clambered from the car.

She stretched her legs behind her as she riffled through the trunk of the car for her jacket, hoping she still had some change left in the pockets. Santana frowned as she realised she had spent the last of her change the night before; on tampons of all things, before shrugging and taking one of Sebastian's instead – the guy was a walking piggy bank, he always had some loose change in his pockets. She checked he was still sleeping before beginning the short walk to the gas station she'd spotted when they were looking for somewhere to stop for the night. It was an unspoken rule that they slept close to a gas station so that the first could go out to get something to eat in the morning.

 **xXxXx**

By the time Santana returned, Sebastian was awake, the music from the car, some generic pop song Santana couldn't immediately identify, blaring out for the world to hear. She knocked on the driver's side window with the knuckles of her free hand, waving the sandwich box at him.

Sebastian grinned as she climbed in next to him. "My hero," he beamed as he reached out for the sandwich she held out to him. He groaned. "How much money's left? I don't think I can handle another night in Judy."

Santana rolled her eyes. Boys naming their cars was always going to be strange to her. "I haven't checked yet. Let's just get through today first. What's the plan?" She took a bite of her sandwich before grabbing her phone from under the seat. She typed out a quick text to Brittany, grateful for how forgiving her fiancé had been about her departure. It did help Brittany had convinced herself that Santana had been called out on a top secret special agent mission. Santana missed her.

"Hand me the map, babe."

Santana growled under her breath. "Don't you dare call me that, you ass."

Sebastian's grin didn't falter. Over confident prick. "Map. Please."

She rolled her eyes but handed the map over all the same. "We're about an hour or so out of Detroit. At least that's what the guy in the gas station told me after he'd finished drooling over my boobs long enough to answer my question."

Sebastian nodded absently. "Shouldn't have had them done if you didn't want people to stare." He didn't look up from the paper to see Santana flip him the bird.

"That's rich coming from the guy who tried to tell me he was looking after a dick pump for a friend."

Santana grinned as a blush stretched across Sebastian's face.

"Touché. Alright, are you driving first or am I?"

Santana shrugged. "Your call, Judy is your car after all."

Sebastian stared at her for a second, his expression almost surprised before a smile began quirking at his lips. "She's all yours."

Without another word, Santana held her hand out for the keys, ignoring the lingering touch of Sebastian's fingertips against her palm. "Come on, switch with me."

 **xXxXx**

The radio was blaring, Sebastian had a penchant for having his music deafeningly loud, especially after he had discovered it was one of Santana's biggest pet peeves. Santana fought the urge to turn the radio off as Sebastian sang along to song after song. Her very own jukebox.

"As he came into the window, it was the sound of-"

Santana froze, glancing in Sebastian's direction. He grinned at her before turning his attention back to the map he was studying closely in his lap. Santana stared at the highway in front of her as _that_ song blasted in her ears.

It was _their_ song. Where this whole mess had originally begun. She'd been so naïve.

She shook her head, forcing the treacherous thoughts from her mind. That was the past. Brittany was her _future_. This was just an excursion to get rid of any lingering nerves.

"This is our exit."

Santana jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice pulling her from her reverie. She nodded, nudging the indicator.

"Stop at the next gas station, I need coffee. Besides, my back's aching from this seat, I'll take over the driving."

Santana rolled her eyes. The seats were identical they both knew it, but Sebastian always insisted the driver's seat was far more comfortable for him and his 'dancer's back'. Santana called BS.

"Whatever you say, Astaire?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes good humoredly. "Only if you're my Ginger."

She bit back a grin, refusing to give him the satisfaction. "No deal, Putzie."

He frowned. "It's Zuko or nothing, Rizzo. I might let you have Kenickie but that's it."

Santana couldn't keep the smug smile off her face. "You wish."

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey to the gas station. S

Santana was glad to stretch her legs for a few minutes whilst Sebastian filled the tank – Judy might look great but she didn't have good mileage. She found herself watching Sebastian, not that she'd ever admit it to him.

He always looked much more attractive when he was concentrating, she'd always thought so, like when she'd caught him revising in the Lima Bean. His bottom lip was pulled between his teeth as he watched the meter. It was easy to forget how much of a meerkat-looking prat he truly was. He noticed her staring and quirked an eyebrow not looking away from the fuel pump.

"Like what you see, Santana?"

She shook her head. Ignoring his sarcastic comments had long since become second nature to her. "I'm getting snacks, want anything?"

He shook his head. "Just coffee." He handed the money for the fuel to her. She took a second to look at the pump number before heading into the shop.

She grabbed a couple of bags of chips and a few cans of soda before ordering Sebastian's coffee. She dumped the chips and soda on the desk unceremoniously.

The guy behind the till, a floppy-haired-Troy Bolton-wannabe looked up, his annoyed expression changing immediately as he took her in.

"Pump six," she simmered sweetly as he nodded, open mouthed. She much preferred the confused-by-their-arousal-mummy's-boys to the sleaze bags she'd often encountered on this road trip.

"Headed anywhere nice?" he asked as he hit various buttons on the till. He cussed under his breath as the machine bleeped.

"Hollywood."

"Bit off route aren't ya?"

She shrugged. "Never been on a road trip?"

He shook his head. "Mom would have a fit. Cash or credit?"

Santana gave herself mental pat on the back; she was very good at reading people. "Cash."

"Coffee to go for Satan?"

She grinned at the bewildered expression on the clerk's face.

 **xXxXx**

Santana reclined in her seat, feet perched comfortably on Judy's dashboard – much to the disgruntlement of Sebastian – ass she munched noisily on her chips. "Are we not stopping in Detroit?" She questioned as the city passed in a blur.

Sebastian glanced at her. "Why would we be stopping in Detroit?"

"Why wouldn't we be stopping in Detroit?" His tone had made her strangely defensive of the city, despite the fact she had never been there. "It's hardly on the way to Hollywood."

"It's hardly the most inviting place in America. Highest crime rate there is."

Santana shrugged as she threw some more chips in her mouth. "Whatever."

She didn't mention it but she'd noticed Sebastian's grip on Judy's steering wheel tighten. He was terrified. "Can we stop in the next city? I'm starving."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but nodded his acquiescence. "If you're paying. I said I'd get the motel tonight. It's only fair."

 **Xxxxx**

 **A/N** No offence intended to anyone from Detroit. I'm from the UK so I have no idea! I'm so grateful to everyone who followed and added this story to their favourites. You're amazing. But can I be cheeky and ask for a few reviews please? Hopefully I'll manage a longer chapter next time.


	3. Two: In My Arms

Santana groaned as she stretched out on the bed. She'd missed clean, well clean-ish, Sebastian hadn't exactly forked out for their accommodation, sheets and fluffy pillows. Her aching muscles sobbed in pleasure as the bed gave under her shifting weight. Judy was a great car but even she couldn't match a king-size for comfort.

"Cosy?"

Santana nodded as she peeked at Sebastian out the corner of her eye. "Unbelievably."

"Great, now you've had your turn you can sleep on the couch."

She sat up immediately, arms folding across her chest of their own accord. "Come again? You think I've spent the past three weeks with sore muscles from your moving trashcan so that when I finally get a bed I'm giving it up to you, Timon?"

"I paid, I get the bed."

"It's a king-size! The least you can do is share."

Sebastian shrugged. "I sleep naked, unless you're offering-" There was an edge to his voice, as if challenging her to contradict him. Was he really testing to see if she could remember?

Instead of rising to the challenge, Santana flopped back, screaming into the formerly discarded pillow. "I honestly hate you."

Sebastian grinned as she sat upright again. "I know, and I'm okay with it. So if you'd kindly remove your perky ass from my bed-" He narrowly dodged the pillow she had sent flying towards his head.

"Dick!"

When she was sure Sebastian was finally sleeping, the guy fussed more than a Chihuahua in heat, Santana shifted off the couch, wincing as the floorboard creaked under her weight.

There was no way she was spending the night on the stupid sofa whilst Sebastian enjoyed the comfort of the bed. Whether he slept naked or not, Santana was going to get in on that action. Her aching neck was begging for it.

She eased herself under the cover, noticing despite her best intentions that Sebastian had been lying about his sleeping habits – she was actually a little insulted he seemed to honestly believe that she'd have forgotten that sort of detail from their time together. She chanced a quick peek in his direction, relaxing as she realised she hadn't woken him with her escapades.

A shiver escaped her as her near-bare back made contact with the cool sheet on the bed. She bit back a gasp. Surely she could escape the bed in the morning and Sebastian would have no idea she'd even been there. It was the perfect plan.

At least it was until Sebastian's alarm went off before hers. Really; who set their alarm clock to half six when they were on a road trip. It was ridiculous.

Santana muttered to herself as she searched blindly for the source of the noise, noticing as she reached out to shut the alarm clock off.

"Can you hurry up?" A muffled voice moaned, almost making Santana fall off the bed in her shock.

"Sebastian!"

It was at that moment that Santana realised she had been, until her quest to shut off the alarm clock, enclosed firmly in Sebastian's tight grip. His hands were still splayed over her thighs and she could feel his 'friend' pressing against her calf. Santana figured he'd been using her butt as a pillow, the way he had a hundred times before.

He blinked, darting away from her when he finally took a moment to realise what had happened.

"What the Hell are you doing in bed with me?"

Santana felt herself blush as she finally located Sebastian's cell, hitting snooze on the stupid alarm before tossing it back on the table. "I wasn't going to sleep on the couch, Seb."

He blinked drowsily. "You haven't called me Seb since-"

Santana raised a finger. "It's too early for that discussion, Smythe. Can we just go back to sleep and forget all about this?"

He glanced at the clock next to the crappy TV – Santana had tried to get it working the night before and failed miserably – before nodding. "Fine. If we oversleep I'm blaming you."

She shrugged. They had until midday to be out of the motel, she doubted even she could oversleep that much. "Fine. No using my butt as a pillow."

She smiled into a pillow as she heard him muttering some protest of innocence. "Deny it all you want but I know what you're like. There's nothing to be ashamed of. So what, you're an arse man. It makes sense."

Sebastian groaned into his pillow.

"It's okay to admit you're into my ass, Sebastian. I won't judge you. It _is_ pretty exemplary."

"If I say you have a nice ass will you please go back to sleep?"

Santana laughed, covering her mouth too late. "Nah, sleep well!" 

Santana was eating her fourth slice of toast by the time Sebastian got out the shower, his towel slung low around his hips. Santana made a point of staring out the window. "You'd better not have used all the hot water, you pig."

"So what if I have, you've eaten all the toast!"

She shrugged. "Order some more. Right!" She dusted her fingers off on her thighs, grabbing her towel from the side of the chair. "I'm having a shower, stay out here or I will be forced to castrate you."

"Worried you won't be able to resist if I join you?"

Santana rolled her eyes as Sebastian stood in the centre of the room, hands placed leisurely on his bare hips.

"Oh how could I possibly resist?" Santana quipped, flicking her towel in his general direction before darting through the bathroom door. Typically, because the universe had clearly decided to make her life as difficult as possible, there was no lock on the door and she had to just trust Sebastian to keep his hands to himself. Really, it shouldn't be half as hard for him to behave as it was. He had spent almost half their time knowing each other debating who he'd rather screw, Blaine or Kurt. Santana had spent way too many nights listening to all his graphic fantasies.

She chucked her hair up into a quick topknot, it didn't need washing just yet and she couldn't be bothered with drying it, before climbing into the shower, moaning gently as the warm water dripped down her body. She threw her head back as she lathered the soap on herself. There was, in Santana's opinion, no better feeling.

Her eyes shot open as the door creaked open. "Get out!"

She didn't bother covering herself. It wasn't like Sebastian hadn't seen it before, besides by all rights he shouldn't be interested.

Only, from the way he was staring when she met his eyes, he most certainly was.

"I was just brushing my teeth."

Santana turned her attention back to the soap on her arms. "Of course you were. Can you hurry up and get out?"

Sebastian didn't say a word but a few seconds later Santana heard the door close once more.

This was going to be a long trip.

 **xxxx**

 **A/N** I don't even know what this chapter is but it's something and it's here. Please R &R so I know what you thought. Hopefully you're getting more of an idea of their history in this story. IDK. Let me know if you liked it. Or not. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


End file.
